


Wilbur Soot Centric Oneshots! :D

by Sincerely_Anonymous_00



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Songfic, Torture, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Anonymous_00/pseuds/Sincerely_Anonymous_00
Summary: Wilbur centric one chapter stories! I am starved for Wilbur centric content so I must make my own-I’m taking any requests! My writing guidelines will be in the first chapter!
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47





	1. Guidelines & Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy guidlinessss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated nearly every day :)

I write on mobile most of the time so apologies for any formatting errors :^

What I won’t write: Incest, Underage, Disassociation, Piss kinks, Vore, Bestiality, etc.

I’ll update what I don’t write depending on my requests or what comes to mind.

What I need in your request:

Length

Relationships (platonic or not)

A vague prompt

Any possible trigger warnings

Your requested tags And that’s it!

Ships I will write

Wilbur & Everyone

Wilbur / Anyone who is of age

I will write Techbur & Philbur as long as they are non incest aus.

I’ll let you feast my children, no more crumbs of content!

Completed Works:

1| White Hyacinth | No Romantic Relationships |Tw| Panic Attacks, Past emotional & physiological abuse, Implied Teen Pregnancy, reference to food

Works in Progress:

2.)|Strawberry Lemonade| Hinted Romantic Relationships| Fluff with the tinniest bit of angst- Wilbur is trans and has a roommate who starts to worry if he’s self conscious because he always wears a sweatshirt 24/7.

3.) |Honeysuckle & Lavender| Wilhachu | Fluff & Comedy- Nikki and Wilbur are pinning and Minx plays Match maker

4.) |Your last Autumn| Wilhachu | Heavy Angst -Wilbur survives when he blows up l’manburg but Nikki doesn’t. |Tw| Major Character death, Mourning, Mental Breakdowns, thought of suicide,etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update every Friday unless I have writers block :^


	2. White Hyacinth |No Romantic Relationships|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wilbur has a panic attack because of someone in his past, (maybe the Sbi can beat up or kill that person)  
> Length: About 951 words (I wish I had made this longer but I couldn't quiet write this the way I wanted if I made it longer)
> 
> His breath hitched when he hears footsteps come near his door, desperately trying to recollect himself. No one could see him like this, he can't let them know he's not as strong as they think he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took my a hot minute to come up with a good Au to fit this prompt- here's the details if you're interested.
> 
> Wilbur was in a emotional and physical abusive relationship with Sally when they were teens, they had Fundy when Wil was 15 while Sally was 17, once Fundy was a week old Sally left.
> 
> Ages  
> Phil: Dun matter he's immortal in like all my aus.  
> Techno: About 19-20 idk  
> Tommy: 14-15  
> Tubbo: 15
> 
> :D Enjoy I guess (This is bad but I like it)

Tw: Panic Attacks, References to Abusive Relationships, References to Food, Torture, Implied teen pregnancy,Depictions of Violence, (let me know in the comments if there may be more)

As  Wilbur  ran through the forest from the server portal  home the thin snow crunched beneath  his feet, cold imbedded deep in my bones , cold clawing from the bottom of his gut and his throat dry. A sleeping toddler protectively clutched in his arms , little fox ears twitching  occasionally while they slept. 

Wilbur knew it was a bad idea to leave the safety of Phil’s world he grew up on,  especially with little Fundy. Ever since Fundy’s shapeshifter abilities had begun to show Sally had been looking for them. Wil never knew how she found out, if she wanted a part of their kid’s life she shouldn’t have left in the middle of the night. Fundy is his kid not  hers; she will never be Fundy’s mom.  He needs to keep Fundy safe from her, no one kept him safe from her, so he’ll protect Fundy from her. He needs to keep Fundy  safe; Fundy’s safe ty is all that matters. He needs to get  home; home is safe home has always been safe.  He’s almost home Fundy will be safe he won’t let her take Fundy from him not after what she did to him or his family. 

======+++++=++++=============++++=+++++======

He’s safe now, Fundy is safe now. So why is he locked in his room again, why did he do this ? He’s fine, he’s always been fine. He’s been okay for so long , why isn’t he now ? He should be fine seeing her again, it’s been four years,  and for two of those four years he wanted nothing more than their family to complete and for a constant. Everything changes and everyone leaves. He won’t ever be okay why can’t he be just  okay ? Wilbur sat curled up against his door, fingers clawing at his scalp trying to ground himself but f ailing. Quiet sobs wracked his body, his hands shook as he tried to wipe his face . His head was pounding, he felt like he was going to heave, and everything felt wrong. His jumper is too  warm making him feel like his skin was on fire, but  under his skin he felt so cold that he  longed to swim in a pool of lava just to feel the warmth.

Nothing feels right but he can’t let anyone see him like this, no one can see him like this. He needs to be strong for Fundy, laugh at Tommy’s joke s , help Tubbo  with chores... and why does he need to do this? He doesn’t want to do this, oh god he wants to be a kid again. Not like when he  was a kid he didn’t have to do this. A whole new round of sobs and  emotions attacked Wil with the sa me intensity it did when he closed his door, he wants to scream until his throat is raw. 

His breath hitched when he heard heavy footsteps nearing his room, it's most likely Tommy he needs to recollect himself and begins to scramble towards his mirror.

======+++++=++++======About five minutes earlier======++++=+++++======

“Wilbur!! There’s food, your lanky ass probably needs it!” Tommy  shouted from the bottom of the spiral staircase.

Confusion and frustration coloring his features when no response came, either Wil was ignoring him or wasn’t paying attention to Huge Man  I nnit . It’s a criminal offense to ignore Big Man  I nnit in his house .

So, like any rational child Tommy had planned to run up and burst through Wil’s door, and chew him out for ignoring someone as important as  Tommy Careful Danger  Innit . But when Tommy sneaked up to Wilbur’s room, he heard choked sobs which angered Tommy more th an anything ever could. Anyone who dared hurt HIS family will  die by his hand and by no one else's. As he grew closer to the  door, he heard the sobs  abruptly stop and as soon he knocked on the  door he  could hear Wil scramble around the room .

“There’s food downstairs Wil! And Phil gave Fundy a snack!” If Tommy shouted through the door like  he didn’t know if Wil could hear  him, it was no one’s fucking  business .

======+++++=++++=============++++=+++++======

Sally’s choked screa ms bounced of the shabby brick walls of the alley way, Techno’s heeled boot pinning her  down by her shoulders while Phil took time giving her tendon damage. Sally’s  flattering maroon dress ripped and bloodied. 

“P hhh hi iiii lll are we going home yet? I want to see if my Zombies will eat a half dead shapeshifter!” The shock and horror that filled Sally’s eyes  gave  Tubbo the sadistic glee only the children of  Philza minecraft would every get.

“ Tubbo can I get a couple of her bones? I think I can make a cool bone knife out of it!” Tommy spoke enthusiastically as he snapped her shin bone in half, relishing the half scream half broken sob that echoed from the dark alley.

“That’s another noise, I guess we have no choice but to cave in her skull.” Techno sighed as if he was being forced to hurt her when it was his idea in the first place. 

“But my Zombies will go hungry! I can’t lure any more villagers without them getting  suspicious ! ” 

“Stop fighting you two, we can get her to the bunker, and you can have a field day.” A chuckle and head shake came from Phil like he was scolding his kids for bickering at the dinner table.

“So do I get my bone knife or not?!”

“Shut up Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made you feel things. :)


End file.
